1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an eye tracking method and a display apparatus using the same, and more particularly to a method of tracking the gaze of a user (“eye tracking”) using a display apparatus employing two tracking units.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, eye tracking may refer to techniques for tracking eye movement irrespective of an object in sight, which typically employ head-mounted equipment, and techniques for tracking the gaze of a user. Gaze tracking, which may be referred to as “eye tracking,” is performed to measure where a user is currently looking, i.e., the gaze of the user upon an object.
The gaze of a user can be tracked using a single camera. While employing a single camera may be effective in tracking the gaze of the user at relatively short distances from the camera, that is, at ranges of, say, 90 cm or less, it is inaccurate or otherwise ineffective at greater distances. A high-resolution camera may be used to facilitate a more accurate tracking of the gaze of a user at distances beyond 90 cm. High-resolution image processing, however, impedes the tracking of a user's gaze in real time, due to the increased processing time required.